The Harem's Discretion (Unfinished)
by Licoco
Summary: This is...the legendary harem end! The entire harem moves into the same house together! Stories of Ken's happy harem end after the events of the series. (Unfinished, and won't be updated)
1. Chapter Prologue

*This story will include characters that were introduced in later parts of the Seitokai no Ichizon light novel, which are not translated into English at this time. To provide a basic understanding of the new characters, you may read their articles on the Seitokai no Ichizon wiki if you'd like. I will provide basic exposition on their history with Ken at the beginning of their individual chapters as well.*

* * *

 **Chapter Prologue: The Harem's Discretion**

"A new environment signals new beginnings!"

Like always, the president stuck out her chest while reciting something she probably read in a book somewhere. No, that's not quite right. The petit girl with pink hair standing in front of me isn't the student council president, at least, not anymore.

"Therefore, I'd like us all to reflect on our new home!" Sakurano Kurimu announced proudly.

"But, prez— ah, no, er…Kurimu—"

"P—prez is fine for now!" Right, that's probably for the best. I wasn't used to calling her by her name, and I'm not sure I ever will be.

"But, prez, what exactly is there to reflect on?"

"That's true… rather, I feel like I need more time to absorb the reality of this before reflecting on anything." The girl standing on the opposite side of the whiteboard spoke up timidly, the other former student council president, a shy girl with pitch black hair as long as she is tall, Saionji Tsukushi.

"Actually, why do I have to take orders from you? This isn't the student council anymore, you're not in charge." A rebellious voice rose from the seat of Hinomori Touko, who sat hunched over with her head in her arms, looking annoyed and tired.

"And even if this was the student council, I was never a part of it anyways." The former journalism club president Toudou Lilicia chimed in too.

"I have a gig I have to go to after this, you know! Let's get it over with!" Uchuu Meguru was looking annoyed as well. Well, she has a good reason to be, being an idol with a time demanding job.

Within moments the room was in disarray.

"A—anyways, everyone calm down first!" The prez shouted out in a panic. "I meant something like how everyone envisions this place."

"Well isn't that obvious?" Immediately hopping out of my seat, I give a swift enthusiastic reply. "This is…MY HAREM!"

"This isn't your harem, it's the student coun—"

"Wait, Aka-chan, he's actually right this time. Unfortunately this is actually his harem." Chizuru-san seemed to give an unenthusiastic reply.

"What do you mean 'unfortunately'?!" That's right. This…this is my harem. Finally, those years of working hard to bring everyone happiness has paid off. But, it almost feels surreal to have my dream come true so quickly.

"But, Sugisaki-senpai really has amazing luck. To be able to earn enough money from royalties on writing [Seitokai no Ichizon] to buy a house big enough for all of us straight out of high school…"

"Wait, Mafuyu-chan, why are you attributing all of my success to luck!?" It hurts. My pride as an author is hurt.

"Well, she's not wrong. As a light novel lover, your writing is an ugly aberration on the world of light novels. Honestly, people will eat anything up these days." And as expected, the harsh retorts from our resident light novel critic and my kouhai, Kazami Meiku, strike another blow to my ego. Seriously, it hurts.

"I'm honestly surprised that trash like Sugisaki-kun can produce any writing at all. Well, give a monkey a typewriter and they'll eventually produce Shakespeare, I guess." Ruthless! Minase Runa, you're too ruthless!

*sob sob*

"Aw, look. He's on the floor trying to pick up the pieces of his broken pride. How cute."

"Stop tormenting me, you witch—!"

"Stop it, Asuka. He seems really hurt about this." Thank you, Minatsu! You were always on my side, weren't you?

"There, there, Onii-chan. I always believed in Onii-chan! I knew for sure you could do it!"

"T-thank you, Ringo! Who could ask for a better sister?"

While I was busy having a teary bonding moment with Ringo, the last person in the room, Kagami Hokuto, the beloved bane of my existence, spoke up.

"Although I hate this harem and everything it represents, shouldn't Sugisaki-senpai be leading the meeting? Let him give a speech so I can get this disgusting meeting over with. I don't want to throw up in front of Sugisaki-senpai, after all."

"That's right. You're right, Hokuto." I picked myself off the floor and made It to the head of the table, and turned to face everyone. I looked into each of their eyes, encouraging and expectant, but also extremely comforting, letting me know they'll all support me. Jeez, I've come to rely on them for so much…

"Well then, everyone. Thank you all for following me on this foolish dream of mine. It's surreal to see it come true so quickly, but this is just the beginning! You're all beautiful, kind, brilliant, hardworking, loyal, honest, determined, fun loving people, which is why I know we'll keep on making lots and lots of fun memories together! I couldn't be happier to be here with all of you, and once again…" I take a deep breath in and pause to calm my shaking body, and then with the loudest voice I can muster I deliver my most honest feelings.

"I LOVE YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME! I PROMISE I'LL MAKE YOU HAPPY!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Right, so this is the new project I talked about. Updates on my other fanfic will take a backseat to this one for the foreseeable future. This is really just selfish of me since this is a series that had its last anime air 3 years ago, is only popular enough to garner a whole 4 (count em, FOUR) fanfics other than this one, aaaaaand I'm writing using characters from the light novel that 90% of people who follow this series wouldn't know even existed. So basically, if you're reading this, huge thank you for playing along with my selfish desires. The structure of this is going to be single chapters focusing on individual girls with intermission chapters of multiple characters interacting. Oh and if any of you have actually read the original LNs message me and be my best friend please.


	2. Chapter Minatsu

**Chapter Minatsu: A Midsummer Night's Balcony  
**

"What's wrong, Minatsu? You look a little lonely." I find the usually energetic action girl staring out from the porch of our new home. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

"Nothing much. Do I look that down to you?" Minatsu turns her head and cracks a sheepish smile, arms still perched on the railing.

"Well, you haven't punched anything or shouting a shounen manga cliché at the top of your lungs for about thirty minutes now, so, yeah, seems pretty out of the normal to me."

"How exactly do you see me?!"

"See, that's more like how you normally are. Incidentally, can I touch your breasts?"

*Bam*

My right cheek is instantly crushed by Minatsu's fist. If there were X-ray views of what my bone structure looked like at that moment like in video games, I'm sure you'd see my skull fracturing in impossibly gruesome and cartoonish ways.

"What do you mean incidentally!? Don't just casually put sexual harassment after your sentences! Die, reincarnate, then die again!"

"Hey, isn't this supposed to be my harem!? Exactly what is wrong with wanting to be intimate with a lover? Well, more importantly, you seem to be back to your usual self."

"Don't use sexual harassment as a tool to cheer people up, idiot. That's disgusting."

"But you feel better though, right?"

"That has nothing to do it! In the first place, you're misunderstanding. I wasn't particularly sad or anything. It just felt so surreal; I really didn't think this was how it was going to turn out a year ago."

"Ah, is it about your family? Are you sure it's alright for you to be here?"

"It's fine. Living together again was more of a symbolic thing anyways. I've long since made up with my mother and we've made up for lost time, living together as a family again for the last year. Besides, I'm coming of age now, I would've been leaving for university if it weren't for this." Minatsu turned towards the scenery beyond the balcony once again, a wistful look with a maturity that's not betrayed by her usual carefree attitude sitting on her face.

"If you really miss her that much, then you don't have to live here all the time, you know." I take my place next to Minatsu, also draping my arms over the balcony. "You know, like how Hokuto's splitting time between her grandparents, her mom and us."

"It's fine. Hokuto-chan can do that since her family's all close by, but my parents are on the mainland, you know? You should know how insanely expensive it is to go back and forth considering you had that crazy plan to visit us every week back in our second year."

"Well, it's not as if we can't spare that expense…"

"Thank you, Ken. But really, it's fine. It was such a ridiculous petty thing, now that I look back on it. It's not as if I had anything against my mom, either. Yet, we let that turn into a 10 year conflict. Once we decided to move on it was like nothing had happened, we were just as happy of a family as we used to be. I feel ridiculous knowing that the solution was so simple."

"That might be so, but having the courage to apologize and start over with someone isn't easy." I turn to look at Minatsu with her hair blowing in the wind. "You're amazing, Minatsu."

"You say that, but didn't you have to do that yourself? Give yourself some credit sometime." Minatsu unexpectedly edges closer towards me, and leans her head on my shoulder. She's smiling peacefully with her eyes closed, looking as if she's seeing a sweet dream.

"You've got it wrong, Minatsu. I didn't initiate that reconciliation, all I did was run away to a far away high school and wallow in self pity. Ringo and Asuka get all the credit for that one."

"Is that so? Then they're pretty amazing too." Minatsu tilts her head, then, as if thinking of something, strikes her palm with her other hand. "Oh yeah, you mentioned Hokuto-chan earlier. I don't really have any say in the matter, but are you sure about letting her stay here considering how dangerous she is?"

"Well, you're right about her being dangerous, but the thought of not letting her be part of this has never once crossed my mind. Even if she's a danger to the harem, I'll just have to work harder to make sure she doesn't lay a finger on any of you. After all, I love all of you, Hokuto included."

"Sure seems like a handful, harem king." Minatsu pairs that comment with a mocking smirk.

"Well, you can't choose who you love."

"You got that right. If I could I wouldn't have chosen you." I receive a playful punch to the ribs. Although it has just as much ridiculous strength behind it as usual, I can only feel happiness from the impact.

This, truly, the softest fist in the world.

* * *

Author's Note:

There, that should give you an idea on what the rest of this fanfic will look like. Unfortunately I'm not as funny as the original author, I'm sorry ;_;. Comedy is such a big part of Seitokai no Ichizon so I feel a little bad about not being able to write it well. Also I stole the last line from Symphogear, please don't laugh at how pathetic I am at writing that I have to resort to stealing heartwarming lines from a not particularly well written but fun anime. If there seems to be a lot of dialogue, by the way, that's because A) it's how the original LNs were written, very dialogue heavy and light on the narration/description and B) I'm more comfortable writing in this style anyways. I...got a little off topic there at the end, oops. Also I'm assuming you remember the whole thing with Minatsu having some family issues with her mom, because that was in season 1 of the anime. If you don't know what the hell I'm talking about with Hokuto, uh I guess I'll ruin the subtlety of the writing here if you didn't go look it up. She's a yandere who threatens to kill the other harem members with practically every sentence she says.


	3. Chapter Mafuyu

**Chapter Mafuyu: A Very Brief Winter Storm**

"Senpai~!"

"Ah, Mafuyu-chan. What is it?" I turn my neck to respond to my cute cheerful kouhai, temporarily directing my attention away from the manuscript on my table.

"Well you see, Sugisaki-senpai, Mafuyu just wro-"

"I am not reading any more of your BL stories that all for some mysterious reason star me as a main character." I retort sharply before Mafuyu finishes speaking, my senses have become used to defending themselves from the horror of fujoshi fanfiction.

"Ehh? Mafuyu loves you, Sugisaki-senpai, so of course you'd be in all of Mafuyu's fantasies, right?"

"Well, that's true. I appreciate your feelings, and you're writing's not bad in itself; I just can't stomach it as an involved party. Get Touko to critique you or something, I'm sure she'd like them."

"Touko's already read them all. She likes them too much so Mafuyu can't get any good constructive criticism from her." Mafuyu sits down next to me and sighs deeply. The endless paradox of wanting others to like your stories and wanting them to critique your writing that plagues all authors swirls around Mafuyu's head, and I feel like I can almost see steam coming out of her ears.

Suddenly Mafuyu perks up, coming up with some bright idea.

"Well then, in that case senpai, let's p-"

"I am not going to play games with you just to be made fun of and mocked for my incompetency for the umpteenth time."

"W-why can you tell what Mafuyu's going to suggest so easily?!"

"Well, we have used those gags a lot. Every conversation between us eventually goes towards the topic of either BL or games after all…"

"S-shock!" She vocalized her emotions for some reason.

"Mafuyu understands, Mafuyu understands perfectly. Mafuyu's just a stock comedic relief character without any depth or character development. Mafuyu's lines are all prewritten clichés anyways. Liking BL and video games are Mafuyu's only character traits anyways. When readers get asked about Mafuyu all they'll respond with is "ah is that the girl who plays video games and likes BL?" as if that's all Mafuyu is as a personbutthey'rerightMafuyuisjustaballofclichesusedforcomedicreliefanyways…" Ah, she's huddled in a corner mumbling to herself now.

This would usually be the place where I leave her alone to calm down a bit while talking to someone else, but no one else is around. No choice then, better do my duty as harem lead if I want to act the part.

"That's not true, Mafuyu-chan." I extend one hand to her while leaning down. "I don't think of you as shallow. You see, when we first met, I was a little mistaken. Back then, I saw you as a weak shy girl who needed my protection. But, your determination and enthusiasm convinced me otherwise real quick. How could someone like that lack depth?"

"R-really?"

"Really." I whisper back to the teary-eyed girl looking back at me. "Mafuyu's a strong, cheerful, thoughtful girl whose skirt I feel the urge to flip every time I see her!"

"Geh, Sugisaki-senpai! That's disgusting, pervert. Mafuyu wants a refund on feeling touched by Sugisaki-senpai's speech!" My hand is forcefully slapped away as Mafuyu leaps back up to her feet to confront me. Well, that's about the reaction I expected.

"Why do you always seem to be energetic when you're insulting me, not matter what?"

"That's because Sugisaki-senpai's perversion is making Mafuyu's body undergo a fight or flight response. Adrenaline is pumping through Mafuyu's blood in preparation for launching an uppercut at senpai's face with a forward down forward command!"

"Please don't shoryuken my face. By the way, we are dating, right?"

"Hmph. Senpai's repeated misconducts are having Mafuyu reconsider her confession. Mafuyu thinks maybe she'll take back her confession of love, since she hates senpai so much anyways."

"Then…you're breaking up with me?"

"Yes. As of now senpai is just a stranger to Mafuyu."

"By the way, senpai."

"Yes, Mafuyu-chan?"

"Senpai, Mafuyu loves you. Please go out with Mafuyu and accept her as part of senpai's harem."

"…Pfft— hahaha!" We both burst out laughing at the same time. How many times has this scene happened before, I wonder?

"Yes, of course. Welcome back."

* * *

Author's Note:

Phew. I had not a single original idea for this chapter as I started typing this. Mafuyu is a more complex character than just video games and BL, but all of those character traits are too serious and tied to her family drama, so it was really hard thinking of ways to write interactions between these two that weren't super srs bzns and not completely about overused video game and BL jokes. This was the result. See? I can do it if I try! (´・ω・`)

Mafuyu's thing about mock abusing and mock acting disgusted with Ken is like my favourite thing ever, but unfortunately it's not in either of the anime seasons. They're so cute when they pretend-hate each other.


	4. Chapter Chizuru

**Chapter Chizuru: Cold Autumn Winds**

"Chizuru-san, what are you doing?" I lean over the shoulder of the elegant cool beauty to take a peek at her laptop screen. I can see that it's filled with numbers and figures, but the intoxicating fragrance of her hair is distracting my attention away from the screen.

"A-ah, Key-Kun! I didn't notice you there." Chizuru-san hurriedly slammed shut her laptop lid before I could take a closer look. "It's bad manners to surprise someone like that, you know."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you. More importantly, I didn't see very clearly but was that… stock trading?" My curiosity gets to the better of me and I tilt my head towards Chizuru-san with a questioning look. "You're not manipulating the market, are you?" What would usually be a ridiculous concern actually seems quite plausible when Chizuru-san is involved.

"Just how much influence do you think I have?" Chizuru-san gave me a blank look as she retorted sharply. "But, yeah. You caught me, I guess. I was trading, what of it?"

"Hey, wait! Then that mysterious deposit in my bank account that helped finance this house…" Chizuru-san's guilty look and the subtle turn of her head sideways to avoid my glance tell me I'm right. Well, I did already have a feeling that it came from one of the harem members. "Chizuru-san, I thought I told you not to worry about working. I feel guilty taking your money."

"There you go again, Key-kun." Chizuru-san's brows furrowed as she sighed. "Please don't take the entire burden on your shoulders like back in the day, accept our help sometimes. Besides, this isn't work for me. It's like a hobby, I enjoy figuring out things like this and I don't put that much time or effort into it anyways."

"Chizuru-san!" I find myself with my knees on the floor in front of Chizuru-san. No matter how much she insists it's not work, she still must've put a lot of time into it, and my dream couldn't have been realized this quickly without her help. And there I was not knowing who to thank for the longest time, this is the least I could do. With those thoughts circling my mind, I bowed my head to the floor. "I thank you sincerely from the bottom of my heart. Not only for this particular instance, but I've always been under Chizuru-san's care since we've met. I've always looked up to you and looked to you for comfort, and yet I've never properly thanked you even though I owe so much to you."

To my surprise, Chizuru-san immediately mirrored my movements. "What are you talking, Key-kun? Don't tell me you think you've only been under my care and not the other way around too. I've admired you from the day we met, too. You may not know it since I don't show my emotions often, but you've saved me so, so many times in the past two years. You're my light, Key-kun."

We crouched in awkward silence for a while after that, only remembering to stand back up after a few minutes had passed.

"So you can show gratitude after all. I guess I can keep you as a slave for a while longer." Chizuru-san's awkward attempt at starting the conversation again is accompanied by her panicked blushing face. Well, in any case, I am thankful for the icebreaker.

"Sure thing, fake sadist."

"Wh—! I'm not a fake sadist! Looks like I have to put the fear of god back into you, I see. Key-kun, roll over."

"Huh?" I have no time to be surprised before finding myself rolling on the floor like a puppy. "Hey, what's going on? My body moved on its own!"

"Key-kun, since when were you under the impression that you didn't belong to me? I've long since trained absolute obedience in you with sleep training and hypnosis." The corners of Chizuru-san's mouth widened into an amused grin. "I can make you choke yourself too, if I want, but that would be too boring wouldn't it? Key-kun, go pick up that knife on the table over there."

I stood up under no will of my own and picked up the fruit knife sitting on the table. "Hey, stop! Chizuru-san, what are you doing!?"

"Hover the knife above your wrist." My body did as instructed.

"No, please! Chizuru-san, please stop. I'm sorry, ok? I'm really sorry about calling you a fake sadist, your ecstatic expression right now proves how wrong I was, so please don't hurt me."

"Are you scared of me now?"

"EXCEEDINGLY."

"Tell me about how you're my slave."

"I am nothing but human filth, no, I'm not even deserving of being human. I'm just Chizuru-san's slave, her toy to do whatever she pleases with. Chizuru-san, your slave apologizes deeply for his insolence, please consider sparing his life."

"Mm, nice. You can put that knife down now." Chizuru-san's eyes fade back from bloodlust into her usual gentle gaze. "But on a serious note, please don't call me fake sadist again. It's true that that part of my personality developed as a defense mechanism to scare people off and isolate myself when I was being bullied, but now it's a big part of who I am and just as real as the rest of me, so it actually kind of hurts when you call me a fake sadist, ok?"

"Sorry….I didn't realize that's how you felt about it."

"Ah, where did my obedient little Key-kun go? You used to never put up resistance like this before. Although this is nice too, since I can tease you more without worrying about breaking you."

"It's because we got closer, I think… I became really comfortable around you and getting to know you better, knowing that you're a pure maiden like every other girl under that cold cruel exterior kind of made me want to tease you just a little."

"Hehe." Chizuru-san giggles as she wraps her arms around my shoulders and snuggles her face right next to my own. "We're still getting closer even now, aren't we?"

"We sure are. We probably couldn't talk about our past like that before."

"It's a magical feeling, getting to know more and understand more about Key-kun."

"It's the same for me too."

"Key-kun, I love you."

"Me too, I love you, Chizuru-san."

* * *

Author's Note:

Please leave reviews and comments, it's getting lonely just writing these without any sort of feedback ;_;

I wanted to write a kiss scene at the end there but couldn't really find a way to end it after that. I'll let you imagine for yourselves what happened after that point. That first part felt heavier than I wanted it to, because I ended up having to explain the details of some random plot point I came up with. Then the second part felt too much like me circlejerking and pandering to myself with the masochism. I'm beginning to wonder if I'm just a failure...


	5. Chapter Intermission 1

**Chapter Intermission – Kaichou: Written as President, Pronounced as Inspiration**

One day, after a routine after dinner meeting.

"Meeting adjourned!" Announced one of the two former student council presidents standing on either side of the whiteboard at the front our makeshift meeting table, which incidentally is also our dining room table. The girl with the rose coloured hair was of course, none other than Sakurano Kurimu, known to others by many names, but to me as always just "Kaichou".

"Still just as energetic as always even after the meeting." The other former student council president standing opposite her, Saionji Tsukushi turned her head to comment as the others were filing out. "I'm jealous of that boundless enthusiasm you have, Sakurano-san."

"But thanks to that, every meeting with Kaichou is always such a pain." Mafuyu threw out her complaints as she walked out the dining room door.

"Totally! How come it's always so troublesome with Kurimu here even though we're just chatting and fooling around?" Touko followed suit with her own frustrations, although the obvious smirk on her face as she exited did her no favours when it came to disguising her mood. I guess she's a tsundere in more than just the romantic sense.

With that, me and the two Kaichous were the last ones left in the room. Somewhere along the way the job of cleaning up afterwards had become delegated to us three. I had gotten used to doing all the work behind the scenes during my high school days already, so this much was no problem.

"Kaichou, hand me the dustpan so I can sweep up all the pieces of metal on the floor, and hand me the paper towels so I can get these body paint stains on the curtains while you're at it."

"Er, which one of us do you mean, Ken-kun? Nevermind, I've got the dustpan and paper towels."

"Ah, sorry, I'm still not used to both of you being here at the same time." I apologize as I take the cleaning supplies from her. "Sorry, Saionji."

I get to work right away and relish in the relative peace of the silence.

…

"Hey, Sugisaki." Kaichou interrupts me in the middle of wiping up the pig's blood in the summoning circle.

"What is it, kaichou? Something wrong?"

"That! That's the problem right there!" Kaichou suddenly began yelling loudly while pointing her finger at me.

"W…what is…?"

"Sugisaki…" Kaichou glared at me and gave my confused visage a full sweep with her eyes. "You've never called me by my name even once, have you?"

"Ah, that? Well, that's just how I always referred to you, right? It kind of feels weird to change it. I've kind of gotten used to the whole kaichou thing."

"That's not even practical now, there are two of us." Well, she does make a good point. "But more importantly, you just casually called Saionji by name!"

"That's right, Ken-kun. You did just call me Saionji. In the first place, we aren't the student council presidents anymore anyways."

"Right? Then I want you to call me Kurimu, right now. No wait that might be too hard for you all of a sudden. Sakurano will do just as well, hell I'll even settle for Aka-chan. Just pick whichever you like. Go on, try it out."

"T-then…" I try to prepare myself and turn my body to face the girl known as Sakurano Kurimu. I still feel awkward for some reason…"K…k…"

"K…Ku…" The girl in front of me followed along with her hands held to her chest, face filled with anticipation.

"K…KAICHOU!"

"WHY!?" Kaichou hit my forehead swiftly with a chop and swiftly retreated to a corner of the room with her head hanging down.

"Sugisaki doesn't even see me as a person, he doesn't think of me as anything more than an authority figure, do I even register as a living breathing human to him…?"

"Hey Ken-kun, she's muttering some pretty depressing things over there. You can't just make girls sad like that, that's not very harem leader like."

"Yeah, you're right." We approached kaichou slowly, trying not to startle her.

"What is it, Sugisaki? Or should I say former vice president?" She spat out with spite.

Well then, I've gone and messed up again because I was too embarrassed and awkward to convey my true feelings. I need to do something now to make her understand my sincerity, so I grab her hands tightly and turn her to face me, still holding hands, and directed my gaze at her surprised face.

"It's not because I don't love you. Please understand, I love you more than all the world. That's not why I have so much trouble calling you by name." I renew my resolve after seeing no reaction from her before continuing on. "The reason I can't stop calling you Kaichou unlike with Saionji, and of course, with no ill will towards Saionji, is because you're special to me. There may be multiple kaichous, but you will always be the kaichou, my kaichou." I glance over apologetically at Saionji, who thankfully nods, telling me she understands. Turning my attention back towards kaichou, I continue with more composure than moments before. "You were the one who put me on the path of a harem, our path to happiness. You've given me smiles when I could not smile, courage when I could not go on, and inspiration when I could not find meaning. And you've done that all while you were my kaichou, the only thing I've ever known you by. We all made fun of your often childish attitude, but make no mistake, your perseverance and uncompromising pursuit of happiness has become my guiding light. You are my role model, your ideals are what I live by."

"Sugisaki…"

"I'm still attached to that moniker, because I want to give you as much respect as possible when I call for you, so it feels weird if I just call you by name, even as we grow closer. Someday, I'd like to call you by name like proper lovers, but until I figure out how to do that properly, could you be my kaichou, my guiding light for a little while longer?"

Kaichou surprises me by burying her face in my body as she embraces me. "Of course."

Kaichou: it's written as president, and pronounced as inspiration.

* * *

Author's Note:

So first of all, apologies for not updating in a while, I actually had this chapter and the next chapter thought out a long time ago, but school and exams prevented me from finding the time to write it down and finalize it. I actually typed this out on the plane ride home for winter break. Another thing to note is that this isn't Kurimu's own character focus chapter, I wanted to wait to do that one justice at the very end, since she's an important character. At the same time I wanted to get something out for her since it'll complete the original four, so this is that. This chapter also gives you an idea of what the intermission chapters will look like, most of them will have more than just the three characters prominently featured here, though. And as you can tell from reading this details of Saionji's personality isn't really important for this chapter, but you should still go read her Seitokai-no-Ichizon-wiki page for future chapters. This chapter turned out pretty well, and this author's note turned out pretty long, so I'll end it here. Look forward to the next update!


	6. Chapter Ringo

**Chapter Ringo: Syrup and Sugar are Both Sweet**

"Hey, Ringo, did you finish moving all your stuff yet?" I take a peek into my step sister's room, her belongings are all still packed into cardboard boxes, most of the lying on the floor. Ringo herself stands at the center of the room with her sleeves rolled up, slightly out of breath.

"Yep, I'm done. Want to come in, oniichan?"

"Sure. I made hot chocolate, want some?" I lift the cup in my hand through the crack in the door to display the fruits of my labour.

"Let's drink it together then." She smiles back.

Sip. Hot chocolate really is nice on a cold winter day, isn't it? I drink contently while sitting on Ringo's bed and Ringo sighs in satisfaction beside me, silently echoing my sentiments.

"All settled?"

"Well, I still have to unpack a lot of stuff, but at least the hard stuff is done."

"Well, that's fine then." Another small silence follows as we both sip our drinks. "Ringo, are you sure you're ok with this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's different for everyone else ,but you were practically already living with me before this. I won't have as much time for you anymore."

"It's ok. I have everyone else here, so I won't feel lonely."

"This is like that time with splitting my attention between you and Asuka in middle school again, I'm really really sorry." I did make sure to get permission from Ringo before buying the house, but I'm still worried that she agreed just for my sake.

"That time…it was partially my fault for having too high of an expectation. I know it's going to be like this time, so I'll be fine."

"Wait, I thought you and Asuka both agreed it was my fault."

"It's still mostly your fault for raising our expectations that high."

"Ugh…"

"About 99% your fault, I'd say."

"That much!?"

"Why are you so shocked? You thought we were putting 100% of the blame on you a few seconds ago."

"Well, you have a point…" I don't know why I got my hopes up in the first place. "but you and Asuka sure get along well these days."

"It's easy to build a bond when we have you as a common enemy." Ringo states with the sweetest possible smile.

"Is this my harem or purgatory? I can't tell anymore."

"You deserve this kind of treatment for what you did, oniichan."

"That's certainly true. I feel like I have more and more I need to apologize for every day." I turn to look Ringo in the eye. "Ringo, I know you see me as more than a sibling, but to be honest, I don't know how to feel about that. It's changing slowly, but for now I can still only see you as my dear little sister."

"I know. I told you I had low expectations, right?" An all too gentle forgiving smile stares back at me. It would have hurt less if she got angry at me instead.

"I love you more than the entire world, that much is certain. That will never change. But I'm confused, confused about what kind of love it is. I want to make you happy by reciprocating as lovers, but I just can't allow that as you brother. What should I do, Ringo?"

"Why not just be both?"

"…Both?"

"I think you got something wrong, oniichan. I don't think of you as more than a sibling, I've always thought of you as both my sibling and more. Just do that."

"Haha, you make it sound so easy."

"It is. All you're doing is accepting all the feelings in your heart without denying anything. Isn't that what you're good at?"

"Alright, that's what I'll do. What was I so worried about? But it'll take some time, wait for me, Ringo."

"Yeah, I'll be waiting."

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm pretty sure there's weird things going on with the seasons in my headcanon now. In Minatsu's chapter I said she was standing on the porch and now it's the dead of winter in the same time period. Whoops. Pretend that doesn't happen. Writing nice people is too hard, Ringo is too nice and not nearly as mean as I wrote her in the beginning parts. I'm just bad at writing nice people ok ;_;. Due to this the ending also feels abrupt. *crawls into hole*


End file.
